implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whipsnade
Welcome. Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Whipsnade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wingman1 (Talk) 01:17, May 21, 2012 DD62 maps kool, just double check the spelling. where needed so i know what's going on.Wingman1 19:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) i got to head in to work, you get your maps they way you like them you can put them in the pages as needed.Wingman1 19:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) DD62 templates Also see #1962: Doomsday # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) Welcome Welcome to the wiki! DeanSims 17:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ADMIN?? do a blog post, and run it buy the other admin's. i don't see any problems in it though.Wingman1 14:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) DD62 notes. i just had a brain fart. i just now figured out you are going for a mutiple POD TL. not a bad idea i have seen them before, not to many of them around. also i am going to do the aircraft profile's of DD62, i have allready red linked a few to start with. if you could red link them elsewhere as you see fit it would be great. and example for the Mig-21 the page name would be Mig-21 (1962: Doomsday) of course the link can be set up to read however needed. what do you think. Good idea.Whipsnade 06:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) work is going to have me snowed under but i will be doing these pages soon. thank you.Wingman1 04:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) great idea. List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) one page or a series of profile pages?Wingman1 07:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Anon users. hey i just wanted to say good job with the timeline. *'one nit pic is all the proction's you put on the pages.' if that's needed then i am ok with it, but if anon's come on here and behave then they are free to contribute. personaly i wish they would sign in but some of the best edits i have seen on here is form anon's. but like i have said if you have been haveing problems with spam and vandels, the you have my blessing, and the power to do what is needed to proctect the wiki in any way that is needed. so let me say you are doing a great job, just try to cut the anon's a bit of slack and let the edit on DD62 pages ok?Wingman1 07:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree IMV any bad behavior on this wiki isn't allowed btw sorry about not replying to your post. --Owen1983 18:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Game Would you please join mymap game on alternatehistory wiki? heres the link, all nations are open, so please sign up. http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Fractured_Union_(Map_Game) I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!! DeanSims (User talk:DeanSims) 19:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not the map game sort. Good luck, I hope your game makes dose well. It looks cool. :-).Whipsnade 19:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I guess. I might need a link to that game though. TacoCopper thanks. I had 2 days left til i had 2 weeks on the wiki when i got banned. I was almodt on the leaderboard! Im #20 right now over there, but aiming for number 1 or 2 so i can show LG what I can do. -Dean DeanSims (User talk:DeanSims) 17:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Alternate History Wiki The only one doing any goading or trolling on that wiki related to DeanSims is you. You have no right to be telling anyone what to do after your actions on Axis Vs. Allies Reloaded. It's clear you still have anger management issues. LurkerLordB (Talk) 21:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC)